The purpose of the Minority Enhancement in Research Grants (MERG) Video project is to construct a method by which the National Institutes of Health (NIH) may improve its efforts of informing researchers and science administrators about science research resources and grant mechanism, the application process, and peer review procedures, as well as the mission of the NIH and its major components. Major groups targeted by this program include historically black colleges and universities (HBCUs), Hispanic Americans and other minority health sciences research institutions in higher education, women's colleges and allied health institutions.